Why dont you appreciate me?
by fruit-joshua
Summary: ever woundered why Lina's so mean to Gourry. In the middle of the night Lina tells him why. This is what I think the reason is. LG. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

wrote this during math. I'm not a school person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina woke up in her tent, Amelia was fast asleep next to her and every once on a while would mumble something about justice. She noticed the small flicker of the fire outside the tent. Unable to sleep with Amelia's consant ramblings in her sleep, she walked out of the tent only to see Gourry sitting by the fire. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Lina." He said. Lina smlied back at him and walked over to sit by the fire next to him.

"what are you doing up?" Gourry asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Lina replied, "So are you keeping watch?"

"Yeah, I swiched with Zelgadiss an hour ago." Gourry said. Lina smiled then shivered as the wind blew through the trees. Gourry wacthed as her hair was carried with the wind then put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Lina stiffened but then slowly relaxed and leand against him, seeking warmth. After a while Gourry felt her body start to go limp as she started to fall asleep.

"Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Hmm," She said sleepily.

"How come...you don't show any appreciation for what I do for you?" Gourry asked, Lina pulled away from him and looked at him.

"What are you talking about!" She snapped, "I do appreciate what you do for me!"

"You dont show it." Gourry said.

"Yes I do!" Lina defended.

"Name one time you have?" Gourry said. Lina stared at him in shock. She couldn't think of any times where she actually showed Gourry that she appreciated him, he stumped her. Gourry, who has the brains of a jelly-fish, stumped her. Lina looked down, He deserved an explination and she knew it. sighing Lina looked up at him.

"Do you remember Fibrizzo?" Lina asked. A pained expression crossed Gourry's face but he nodded.

"Fibirzzo figured out something before I did and used it against me, he used you as a sheild. He figured out that you were my weakness," Lina continued then looked up at him and yelled, "What if someone else found out Gourry? You'd be put in danger because of me! People will use you as a shield! I dont want that!"

Gourry Looked at Lina in shock. She didn't want to put him in danger, he had no idea that she acted the way she did to him in order to protect him. Lina put her head down.

"I want you to be safe." She wispered. Gourry smiled softly at her and cupped her cheek in his hand bringing her face up towards his. Lina looked up into his eyes. They just stayed like that for a while, staring into each others eyes. After a moment Gourry brought his face towards hers, stopping inches from her lips. Lina looked at him for a second then nodded giving him permission to continue.

Gourry smiled then kissed her gently. Lina wrapped her arms around Gourrys neck and slowly opened her mouth, allowing him entrance to her mouth. Gourry took the invitation, sliping his tounge into her mouth. Lina reacted enthusiastically, responding with much hunger. Lina broke the kiss first when she heard a small giggle come from the direction of her tent. She looked over just in time to see Amelia pull herself back into the tent.

"Lina is something wrong?" Gourry asked. Lina looked over at him and smiled.

"No nothings wrong, I'll be right back." She said and ran into the tent. The next thing Gourry heard was Lina yelling at Amelia and Amelia begging for mercy. After a moment it went silent and Lina came out of the tent and sat down next to Gourry.

"Was Amelia spying on us?" Gourry asked. Lina nodded. Gourry just smiled and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon." He whispered. pulling her up.

"To where?" Lina asked. Gourry didn't answer her he just pulled her into the forest. When they were quite a way away frm the camp Gourry stopped and looked at her. Lina looked up at him and realized what he wanted. Taking a few steps back she soon hit the trunk of a tree.Gourry moved towards her and pinned her against the tree, his hand against her waist.

"Gourry?" Lina whispered. He smiled at her and kissed her lips. Lina sighed and kissed him back. His lips started to move hungrily against hers and she found herslef responding with the some amount of hunger. His hands slowly moved up her sides and snaked there way over to her breasts. She moaned as he squeezed her breasts. Gourry left her lips kissing her down her neck as Lina's breathing became heavier.

"Gourry! Gourry stop please!" Lina said. Gourry could here the fear in her voice and pulled back. He looked at Lina and noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Lina are you okay?" Gourry asked.

"I'm not ready for this..."She whispered, "I really love you but I want to wait untill after marrige, okay?"

Gourrylooked at her for a second, before letting her go.

"Alright." He said. Lina smiled and took his and in hers as they walked back to the camp. She cuddled up next to him when they sat down by the fire and soon fell asleep. Not long afterwards Gourry fell asleep. When Amelia and Zel woke up the next moring they found Lina and Gourry asleep in each others arms

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lets see, my spelling sucks. this was going to be a lemon but I changed my mind at the last minute. 1: I dont have the talent for wrighting them, 2: I've never been on a date, never been kissed, never liked anyone. so yeah. FOR GOODNESS SAKE I'M GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL NEXT YEAR! Oh well I dont care. anyway, R&R


End file.
